disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Time to Grow
Time to Grow is the first episode of Glow Green Giants. The Script Narrator: a Long time ago. Monster roam different planets and ruling places around. One day a group of four heroes called The Glow Green Giants. Mighty heroes helping people until then evil rivals start taking away monster sprits inculding them trapping them inside a neclear jar and wait for people to recover the glow green giants with amazing powers they will someday fight monster who dares to be released and controling people. The time we are is now. An Owner of this lab is known The Mad Doctor. The Mad Doctor: This unacreptable. Oh C'mon this is well known to protect the jars. Who knows what event will courage like. Worker #1: Doctor we try things we did before but c'mon Doctor. Worker #2: What about those guys from the park. You know there near with us. C'mon its a public park you know childrens in playgrounds and teenagers hangs out. The Mad Doctor: They Park Keepers so whats the point about that. Worker #2: why not you just a have a look around. The Mad Doctor: Fine if you don't say a thing. Narrator: One Day at The Park. Four Workers in suits were doing park keeping works. Two-Face: *drops something* Acht. Slippery little bugger. Mover & Shaker: Why do you always blame it on something else? The Mingler: *turns around* Oh my GOSH! What were you thinking? You dropped it! Mr. Hollywood: Who dropped what? *turns around* Oh no. Two-Face: What? It was just a cup of... *looks down* Oh no. Narrator: Later, at the Nuclear Waste place. The Mad Doctor: Oh boy, you've done it this time. You burnt your legs off. I'm just gonna go get something to fix it with. *leaves room* Two-Face: *Starts humming* And a happy new year! Windows crack, and a bird flies in. The bird knocks down lots of chemicals, and the Cogs start to malphunction .*Fades in, out of the view from The Mingler's eyes* The Mad Doctor: *Pushing against where The Mingler's heart is* Come one boy, come on! The Mingler: Umm, Doctor? Robots don't have hearts, remember? *Stands up* Two-Face: I got up faster than you, I'm awesome! Yeah, I rock whoo! Mr. Hollywood: Don't forget, you're the one who got us into this mess, Two-Faced scum. Two-Face: I am not a scum! The Mingler: *Looks down* Doctor, why are you so small? .*Stops being from The Mingler's view. The Mingler is a giant and is glowing green* The Mad Doctor: *Looks up* What? *Childish scream* You're so big. *Looks at other Glow Green Giants* All of you! Two-Face: *Flexes a muscle* Thanks. I flex them myself. Mover & Shaker: Don't you guys realise? We're Glow Green Giants now! Mr. Hollywood: What What What-ants? The Mingler: Wait, how did this happen? Two-Face: Oh you know, I just used my *flexes other muscle* awesomeness. The Mad Doctor: One of you must of knocked a serum of some kind over. *looks over at the smashed container* any idea who did this? .*Everyone points at Two-Face* Two-Face: What, but it was, it... Ah, never mind *At Mad Doctor's nuclear lab* The Mad Doctor: trapping robots into the cages, Locking up doors & someone fetch me some of that leftovers I ate last night. Two-Face: Hey our those thing keeps us from getting out The Mad Doctor: well that will keeping you from escaping and not destorying any damage you leave. Two-Face: I get now if I cause this then why did you take us to your lab. The Mad Doctor: to see how you temper is? The Mingler: What the heck is going on. The Mad Doctor: OK I want you to look at me so we can begin. Mr. Hollywood: Well whats wrong do we have powers. The Mad Doctor: I can't remember you try. Mr. Hollywood: Hmmm *lifts cage* WOW Im super strong. The Mad Doctor: Miss Mingler can you do the others The Mingler: Well *hair grows and wracks the glass* WOW thats amazing. NOW i won't have to cut my hair and returns to normal. The Mad Doctor: Your turn Frenchy Mover & Shaker: Good a lord I'll try *arms stretch* Sack la boo my arms I can't finally touch my feet. The Mad Doctor: OK two-faced liar whats your power Two-Face: I don't have a power. The Mad Doctor: Just try. *Morphs into a lion* Two-Face: This is Awsome *Morphs back* I'll would like to do that The Mad Doctor: Well you are you four are now under my control *Laughs evily* Two-Face: Meanie *bash into wall* C'mon I would like to have some fun. The Mad Doctor: your not going anywhere without the jars *sucks the powers back* *The Cogs shrinks to normal size* The Mad Doctor: if you want to see your powers again. Go get some help if you would its now mine The Mingler: How are we going to get those powers back. Narrator: At Wetropolis high school An Overexitcied duck name Gosalyn Mallard Child 1: Gosalyn Hey Child 2: Hi Gosalyn Gosalyn: Hey you guys Ms. Nickle: Gosalyn Mallard. You didn't taken you homework with ya. Gosalyn: Oh that homework I wonder if this disappear for good. Ms. Nickle: I'm watching you Gosalyn don't lose it again. (The Mallard's House) Gosalyn: walking alone in a house isn't easy said Alex this walk with a touch what will alex do walk in the dark or use a touch? Use a torch I think. (Door opens and reveal to Drake Mallard) Drake: Gosalyn I just fighted the burgler who are stolen some socks. How's your first day at your new school. Made some friends. Gosalyn: way better than St. Canard. But didn't make any friends yet Category:Episodes Category:Scripts